LLmrff (Lang/Lit Mummy Returns Fanfiction
by Jester Fraser
Summary: A little something that I wrote for Lang/lit class. Alex s extremely late so Rick looks for him.R&R. Second fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns, they are property of Universal Studios and Stephen Sommers. 

Chastisement

Rick O'Connell felt a little better after getting surveillance dogs for his wife Evelyn and his nine-year old son Alex. He didn't want to take any chances of losing them after a little incident involving a big, lurid scorpion and a mummy with that so called "love." The dame ran out on Imhotep (the Mummy) when he needed help! So now Rick really wants to desist with going on archaeology expeditions in cities of the dead, or any oasis's with cannibal pygmy mummies. Now Rick didn't have much to worry about except the groups of people that came in to witness the largest diamond in the world for themselves, that Jonathan had stolen from the golden pyramid in The Oasis of Ahm Shere. Then Jonathan had to be ascertain that the dogs would protect his diamond as well as the family. As O'Connell sat there watching the crowd gape over the diamond he remembered something… Alex! His school got out nearly an hour ago! Why wasn't he here yet? It only took him fifteen minutes to get home. What happened to him?! Hopefully one of the teacher's hadn't chastised him. If they had they would be eating bullets for dinner! Rick got up after the groups left and walked over to Jonathan as he did he made sure nothing was missing. 

"Jonathan!" Rick said. " I'm going to look for Alex, and until I get home there are to be no more groups of people coming into my house. You are to remain in the house. Don't even leave this room!"

" Oh come on old chap, this isn't just _your _house. Besides Alex is probably fine. Go send out Bingo and Fido to find him." Jon hiccupped, obviously he was drunk.

Rick looked at him coldly and said, "The dogs' name aren't Bingo and Fido, their names are Apollo and Zeus! I have a foreboding feeling that Alex isn't alright. Backed up by the fact that his school got out one hour, ten minutes, and thirty-five seconds ago!"

" Really? *Hic* Well, old chap better take Apollo and Zeus with you! I'll just stay here alone, wot?"

Rick thought a moment. True that only he, Jonathan, and the dogs were the only living things in the entire O'Connell manor. He just worried about the rest of the Black Vodka Jonathan had bought. He was drunk enough already. 

" Apollo, Zeus come boys. I want you make sure that Jonathan doesn't leave this room. Jonathan, you better get sober and fast before Evie comes home." The dogs sat next to Jon and growled whenever he spoke. 

" Come on O'Connell let a brother-in-law have some fun."

" Shut-up and stay here."

Rick walked over to the door and put on his two side arms. After two encounters with a certain mummy and that big Scorpion King he wouldn't go anywhere unprepared. He walked out side and to the back where his new powder-blue beuford was parked. His old one was destroyed by soldier mummies when he was in a double-decker bus with ,a fortunately sober, Jonathan driving. 

Jonathan was being irrational about this. The only reason Rick kept Apollo and Zeus there was to desist him from drinking more. His drinking always made the family defer their reservations at that nice fancy restaurant on Main Street. Rick got in and backed out of the parking lot and decided to take the short cut to Alex's school. Rick was restive when the traffic was backed up. ' Who uses this street at this time?' Rick thought to himself. Finally after fifteen minutes Rick got through and drove the rest of the way to Alex's school. He pulled up in the parking lot and parked right in the middle of the lot. He went into the school and started to head to Alex's last class. As he was about to go up the stairs he heard Alex yelling , "Hey, ow! I didn't ouch! Throw the spit, owie, wad! OUCH!" This really irritated Rick. So he started to run up the stairs, as he was running he heard the teacher say, "Don't you lie to me you brat! Take this!" The whip came down and Alex yelled in Pain. " I know what I'll do to you! Take you hostage that'll get me more money!" 

" You can't! My dad would blow you up first!" Alex said through clenched teeth. The whip came down on him again only harder, but Alex barely felt it.

" You don't say such things Brat! Your dad ain't even half the man I am!"

Then Rick drew out his gun and kicked the door in and the door flew off it's hinges. Any thoughts of acting in a humane way were gone.

" Get away from my son you b-----d!" Rick yelled pointing the gun right at the teachers forehead. The teacher backed off and let Alex go.

" Mr. O'Connell what are you doing here?" The teacher asked backing up to the desk. Rick kept Alex behind him.

" Looking for my son that's what! Why were whipping him? He ain't no whipping boy!" Rick said taking a step closer. 

" Please Mr. O'Connell use proper English in England.-"

" You don't tell me how to talk! Now answer my question or I'll blast your head d---n head off!"

" That's your son? OH I didn't know that! I though that-"

" Our last names were just a coincidence? Well it isn't!"

The teacher fell to his knees and begged.

" Please don't kill me! PLEASE!!"

" Why shouldn't I?"

"I didn't kill your son!"

Rick looked down at his son. His shirt was torn and bloodied up his back was still bleeding.

" Fine I won't kill you, but consider this extreme mercy!" He lowered his aim and shot. The teacher yelled in extreme pain, he gripped his upper thigh and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Rick picked up his son being careful to not hurt his back. He turned and stopped in the doorway and said, " If you faced my wife she wouldn't have missed the intended target. So be glad you can still have kids, though I'd feel sorry for them." With that he continued to walk and drove his to the hospital, leaving a relieved, yet out of job man on the fifth floor, first door to the right.


End file.
